I'd Lie
by LizzyLori
Summary: Part of the Will There Ever Be A Naitlyn? series that started with Tear Drops On My Guitar. Read that first. If you ever ever asked her if she loved him, she'd lie.


**Part 2 of the series Will There Ever Be A Naitlyn? that started with "Tear Drops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. I don't own I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Italics are flashbacks. Hope you enjoy!**

**I only own the plot**

* * *

Caitlyn was in Nate's truck because her parents forgot to pick her up... again. Everyone was home, probably putting their stuff away from camp, and Caitlyn was sitting in the passenger seat of Nate's truck because she was forgotten. The only reason Nate was even at camp so long was because Shane promised he would help their Uncle Brown close up and forced Nate and Jason to help. Caitlyn also helped, being that she wasn't going home anytime soon. But she does have to admit, this passenger seat has never looked so good to her, especially since there were so many memories made in the truck. "Best friends way, Nate would never get with me. Ever." Caitlyn thought to herself then continues looking out of the window.

"It was amazing, Caity! After we finished the group songs with the camp, Me and Dana went over to the lake and I asked to her to be my girlfriend. Guess what her answer was? She kissed me! Then she said yes, and we kissed again! It was awesome. The best night of my life, most defiantly. I'm so glad to have you, here. You're the best, best friend ever. I don't know what I'd do without you." Nate says as they pull up to a red light. Is she happy? Yes. Why? Because he's happy. Does she wish he was talking about her instead of Dana? Yes. She just prays he didn't notice that as he was telling her what his night was like, she was counting all of the shades of brown in his eyes.

_"I'll never fall in love. Ever. I swear." Nate claims as he runs his fingers through his hair. They were at the dock at camp, everyone else was at the beach jam across camp. They were 14 and this was their first year, the year Connect 3 were signed. They didn't have Junior Rockers then. He was referring to Mrs. Tess Tyler whom had gotten together with Nate at the beginning of the summer and had cheated on him later that day, which was how Caitlyn and Tess became friends and how Caitlyn hated Tess. Caitlyn was trying to decide whether to make fun of him, or care. "I'm not good at comforting, so I'll make fun of him." Caitlyn thought to herself. _

_"You already did, idiot. It's a little too late." Caitlyn said as she swung her feet back and forth over the dock. "I guess you're right, I won't do it again then." Caitln laughed and Nate joined her shortly. He thinks it's because of her song, she's laughing because he hopes he's wrong, but he'll never know_. "I think you forgot your promise..." Caitlyn thought and watched the trees go by. Now that she thinks of it, she doesn't think it ever crossed his mind that he was the reason. But of course she won't ask, it would be suicide to her pride. And, her pride is what keeps her alive.

"I'm surprised Shane didn't die this summer without hair spray, it's a miracle." Nate says and Caitlyn uses her amazing skills of faking smiles at the comment. Usually, she would push her feelings aside and laugh, but today she just can't. A song starts to play on the radio, it's Mitchie's "Give Your Heart A Break". He fights not to sing it because when he sings song by girls he gets tons of hate, but not from friends. He starts singing anyway and Caitlyn smiles a real smile, this is very rare for her know. 5 years ago it could never leave her face, Then hormones kicked in, and she hates them. She knows all of his favorite songs which is hundreds, if not thousands.

She could tell you his favorite color's green, as is her's. He only likes green because of her, she hopes. She liked it first! They still argue about that, though he pronounced his love for green 8 years ago. That's another thing, he loves to argue. He will never lose a fight, vocal fight of course. He hates fighting, physically. Unless he fights with Caitlyn, there's no way he can win, no one can. His birthday is on the 17th. She always pranks him that day, and the day after, and the day after that, and the day after that... ok, everyday she can, she does.

People don't know it, but Connect 3 have a sister, blood sister. Her name is Layla. She's beautiful. She has straight, black hair that's almost blue. She has there green eyes... they aren't the light green, regular kind,these are bright green. She is tan, but not too tan. She's like a model. Back to Nate, she knows he has his father's eyes. The ones she counts the colors of. She knows everything there is to know about him, not because she stalks him, because she's his best friend. Sadly, she was one of the unlucky girls that fell in love with their best friend. Another thing she knows? If you ever asked him if she loved him, she'd lie.

Everyone says he sees everything black and white because he's old fashioned. With everything. He doesn't mind though, he actually likes it. He never lets anyone she him cry either, he's all smiles until he's alone. He cries his heart out. The only reason Caitlyn even knows he cries was because she walked into his room and saw him on his bed, crying. It was new to her, seeing that. She wordlessly walked up to him and sat on the bed and just held him. He was shocked, he looked up and she kissed his forehead then he relaxed and cried. It broke her heart seeing him like that, which is why she promised herself she will always do her best to make him happy, and never tell him who her crush is. The one thing no one will ever she is her wishing he was hers. Those wishes just always sneak up on her, and are slowly killing her. No one knows, not even her. But she sure can feel it.

They pulled up to a mansion in the middle of a forest, kinda like the Cullens in Twilight.

"Well, this is my stop. Bye, skype me later?" Caitlyn says and gets out with Nate following soon after.

"Sure, here. Lemme get that." Nate says and gets Caitlyn's suitcase so Caitlyn only has her laptop bag. They get to the door and Caitlyn pulls out the necklace she hides under her shirt and gets the key on it off then unlocks the door. Nate puts the bags down then goes outside, turns around, waves with a smile then and Caitlyn is using everything she has not to say,"I'm holding every breath for you."

She walks up to her room, forgetting about her suit case and grabs her guitar and music sheets from under her bed. She look at her night stand and remembers every morning when she wakes up to see the picture on it. Her and Nate. The first thought she has when she wakes up is," God, he's beautiful.". She would climb out of bed and put on some of the make up she stole from her older sister and pray for a miracle.

She knows he can see through everything but her heart. She keeps wishing one day he will. She keeps wishing on day he'll love her the way she loves him. She keeps wishing one day he'll brush the tear drops off of her guitar. She quickly scribbles down the song she was thinking the whole way there.

It was...

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie


End file.
